NCIS Ninja Criminal Investigatiion Squad
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: NCIS a group that invesitgate ninja affairs. Three students chosen join this elite squad and bring it back to its former glory.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS

**Ninja Criminal Investigation Squad**

Disclaimer: I don't own nor am I making any profit from this. Naruto is property of Kishimoto.

Chapter 1

Iruka Umino walked into the academy classroom for what he hoped would be the last time save for team selections at the end of the week.

_(After five long years.)_ he thought. Iruka had agreed to help out at the academy as a favor to the Hokage after several teachers proved to be unethical in dealing with several students in this class.

With that in mind, Iruka looked on as his co-teacher entered the room. _(Speaking of unethical.)_ Iruka mussed.

Mizuki smirked as he walked into the room, the cocky strut told Iruka his thoughts of his so called "friend" made him curse the day the man was made a teacher.

Iruka smiled to himself as he saw his three "problem" students enter separately and take their seats.

Shaking his head at this as he admitted that it had been the past several years he'd seen Mizuki go out of his way to fail these three.

_(Now I see what the Hokage was talking about.)_ Iruka thought and he'd nearly missed it, but then Iruka wasn't a normal Chunin. He was part of a special investigative branch that had been created back in the time of the first Hokage to police the ninja and keep things honest when they killed their targets.

_(NCIS were responsible for investigating the facts. Kami how many ninja tried to pad their accounts with lies.)_ Iruka thought proudly of his position that he hoped he could return to after this tenure as a teacher. _(I hope I can go back to it. I miss it terribly, teaching while interesting doesn't beat an investigation into a ninja's death.)_

The bell rang and the Genin Exam was about to begin. His three "problem" children had already taken the exam under the watchful eyes of the Hokage and Iruka. _(They've already been hunted by my boss since I informed him of their true results. Hopefully they'll join NCIS after this is done.)_ Iruka thought as he watched the room.

He saw one of them make the signal and Iruka motioned for patience. _(Let's give Mizuki enough rope to hang himself.)_ he thought.

_(Mizuki thinks that just because they're sixteen that means that they're stupid.)_ Iruka thought. He was proud of the three teens. More proud of their accomplishments that those of the so called rookie of the year.

_(Nothing more than a spoiled brat who enjoys showing off.)_ Iruka thought ignoring even his mental voice held a lot of scorn and sarcasm for the so called best of the class.

_(I mean seriously, deception is the backbone of a true ninja, not some overly powered flashy jutsu. Any of the graduating Genin for the last ten years would be shredded by any of the old school ninja, bloodlines be damned. I mean deception, I doubt many of them even know the meaning of the word.)_

Iruka shook his head, knowing that when he spoke of "old school" ninja, he was thinking of the old timers that used skill and conditioning along with their minds and rarely if ever used chakra.

Shaking himself mentally he watched Mizuki basically give the answers to one Sasuke Uchiha.

_((Sigh) this is going to be a long day.)_ Iruka thought.

XX

"You FAIL!"

Iruka shook his head as the third of his "problem" children had just "Failed" the exam.

Mizuki spoke up. "Perhaps we could pass him, he did create two clones, hey Iruka." The silver haired bastard said with an obviously mocking grin.

_(You tried this with the other two earlier you bastard. Just what are you planning?)_ Iruka thought, but spoke "You know we can't do that Mizuki." He said shaking his head.

"Aw come on Iruka-sensei. I tried really hard." His student whined looking at the nearly dead looking bunshins on the floor before giving Iruka a wink when Mizuki looked away then grinned.

Mizuki applied the bullshit and his student should have gotten an award for the act he put on. _(Kami, all three of them were brilliant and Mizuki doesn't suspect a thing.)_ Iruka thought.

Packing up the headbands they left the room where the final test was given and Iruka noted that all three of his "problem" students were already gone.

He looked out the window and spied them outside. One was met by his mother, his head down in shame as he followed her home. The other was already walking away with her father, her whole posture screaming defeat.

_(Damn, they're good.)_ he thought even as his eyes searched for and found his last student.

_(And the award for best performance goes to…)_

"Naruto." He said the name softly, even as he listened to Mizuki dismiss the graduates. His mind was already wondering what Mizuki would do now.

XX

That night…

_(BASTARD!)_ Iruka mentally screamed. He'd just gotten word via the throat mic's on what Mizuki was conning the three "failures" to do. _(I can't believe Lord Hokage wanted them to follow thru to see what Mizuki had planned. He should have arrested Mizuki right away when they reported what that silver haired bastard wanted Naruto to do.)_

Hearing sounds to his left and right, Iruka spared the people racing along with him a glance.

"Kurenai…Hana." He grunted at his fellow NCIS agents. _(Or former agents since we all were reassigned five years ago.)_

"Don't worry about your kids Iruka." Kurenai said, the newly minted Jonin kept pace with him.

"Anko and Ibiki are top of things." Hana supplied, her long braid of hair trailing behind her showing how fast they were moving. Without slowing or breaking stride she summoned her dogs who appeared in a puff of smoke running along with them. The Haimaru trio as they were known barked and took up the run knowing that the hunt was on.

"If anything happens to those kids…" Iruka began.

"They'll be fine." Kurenai said cutting him off.

"They better be. I've recommended all three for NCIS Agents." At the look both women gave him. "Level one, probationary." He defended himself.

Hana still looked at him in surprise. "You recommended Kiba? My little brother Kiba? The boy who spends more time chasing girls than breathing?"

Iruka nodded. "I actually recommended him for the First Response team, while Naruto and Hinata I recommended to the Investigation Squad."

Kurenai's red eyes studied Iruka as they raced across Konoha.

_(Please, please let them be alright.)_ Iruka prayed, worry filling him as the mic's had suddenly stopped working as Mizuki had started to spill the "Big Secret" and how it centered around Naruto.

Iruka pushed chakra into his legs.

XX

Deep in the woods outside of Konoha, Mizuki was discovering that his plans had been knocked off their rails and what was blowing his mind was that it was because of the three "failures". Three students he'd picked on as the weakest and thus useable for his plans. Oh how wrong he'd been.

"Give me the scroll you stupid brats!" Mizuki spat.

Naruto Uzumaki snorted. "And you call us stupid."

To Naruto's right Kiba Inuzuka laughed and the pup that was his companion, Akamaru gave a growl from his spot in Kiba's jacket on what he thought of the subject.

"Man the last few years you thought you had us snowed, when in fact we've played you, all of you bastards off the truth that was in front of you with our own game." Kiba said, his feral like eyes keeping track of Mizuki's movements. Akamaru gave a bark of agreement.

"Not all of them Kiba." The last of the trio spoke from Naruto's left, and Mizuki blinked. _(Where the hell is her stutter? Why isn't she blushing around the demon brat?)_ he thought.

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei saw it all. He saw right through you as well you bastard." Naruto crowed as he slipped the "stolen" scroll across his back thanks to the built in travel strap it had.

"You lie!" Mizuki spat as he was certain that he had pulled his plot over Iruka as well as the Hokage.

All three smirked. "We're done lying." Naruto said taking up to Mizuki an unknown stance.

"Tonight the truth comes out about you." Kiba added drawing a pair of kunai.

At this Mizuki sneers. "If that's the case, let's trade truths."

XX

(Not too far away)

"Should we move in?" Anko Mitarashi asked as the mic's cut out.

Ibiki nodded. "We'll still be too late to stop him from revealing to Naruto the events around his birth."

The pair leapt, praying that while they wouldn't make it in time to stop Mizuki from blabbing they hopped they made it before blood was spilt.

_(Damn it, why'd we pick so far away as a staging point?)_ Anko thought as she passed several trees in one leap.

XX

"What the hell do you mean?" Kiba demanded.

Mizuki sneered as he was looking at Naruto. "Don't tell me you never wondered why everyone in the village hates you. The angry words, the cold looks…the beatings." Mizuki said the last word in a teasing manner. "What I'm going to tell you is the truth, something this whole village has lied about for sixteen years."

The teen trio shared looks.

Naruto hesitated and Mizuki sneered. "I'll tell you why everyone calls you monster, why once these two decided to become your friends they were written off as damaged goods and they will never amount to anything more than trash."

Naruto tensed at this.

Hinata and Kiba exchanged looks, both had felt how the villagers felt about them being friends with Naruto. Their families had been supportive. Tsume, Kiba's mom told Naruto she'd known his mother, Kushina. Hiashi, Hinata's father had pushed aside the Hyuga council and had grinned when Hinata told him who her friends were. Hiashi always had kind words for Naruto about his mother.

Of his father there were the lies of "Don't know." Or Kushina never said." Or as the Third Hokage told him, "I think she said he died in battle before she came to Konoha. She never said anything about him other than he was a good man."

Mizuki sensing an opening pounced. "Sixteen years ago the Kyuubi attacked Konoha…" he began.

"Ancient history." Kiba interrupted.

"But it is relevant." Mizuki said with a sneer. "You see the lie that began on the tenth of October. Sixteen years ago for you see the lie that has been told to your whole generation is that on that day the Fourth Hokage did not kill the Kyuubi." Here Mizuki paused, his eyes became sinister. "He did something far more sinister. He turned the Kyuubi human."

Naruto blinked as he recalled all the looks, the shouts of "Monster" and "Demon". Mizuki's sneer became even more feral as he saw Naruto putting the pieces together. "You finally see the truth." The silver haired Chunin crowed as he pulled one of the windmill shuriken from his back.

"Here's another truth. Before I came here I informed every Chunin and Jonin that Naruto here had stolen the Forbidden Scroll and kidnapped the Inuzuka and Hyuga heirs." Mizuki then laughed for a bit before speaking in a fake tear sounding voice. "Lord Hokage, honorable council, I regret to inform you that I was too late to save the children from the Kyuubi as he'd already turned the scroll over to a foreign ninja, alas my battle with the demon stopped me from apprehending the ninja as the Kyuubi was talking about destroying Konoha like it started all those years ago." Mizuki wiped a fake tear then laughed again at the looks on the faces of the three teens. Naruto's was one of shock. Mizuki's mind told him that the other two sported faces of fear.

Alas Mizuki never understood the bonds of friendship these three had forged over the years.

Before they were even a year into the academy they had shared more blood, sweat and tears than several seasoned ninja.

Tears from shared pain of loss, of loneliness

Sweat from the endless hours training together, fixing the faults that the teachers showed them and unknown to anyone save Hiashi, Tsume and the Third Hokage that Kiba and Hinata shared their family styles with Naruto, who in turn blended them together to create a style all his own.

And blood from things they only shared with one another and rarely spoke of.

"I'll be a big damn hero for killing you Kyuubi!" Mizuki howled, his eyes showing a madness that had festered for years, that his files hinted about but never outright indicated.

The windmill shuriken cut through the air, the blades making a buzzing sound from the force of the throw once Mizuki launched it.

CLANG!

"What?" Mizuki blinked, not believing that Kiba Inuzuka would actually step in front of his weapon. _(Why is he saving the demon?)_ the traitorous Chunin thought.

Distracted by this he missed Hinata leaping into the air and catching the deflected shuriken, springboard off a nearby tree trunk, spin and launch his own weapon back at him.

Mizuki realized it nearly too late as he dropped to the ground just in time, saving himself from being beheaded by his own weapon.

_(What the hell?)_ he thought and looked up as a pair of booted feet and orange clad legs came into his view. His gaze traveled up to meet the cold blue eyes of Naruto Uzumaki.

"You might be telling the truth about me, I don't know and right now I don't give a damn. You attacked my friends and that pisses me off." Naruto said in a very cold voice.

Then shaking his head, he spoke the phrase he had been instructed with earlier. "Mizuki, Chunin of Konoha, you are under arrest." He began.

Mizuki however wasn't listening as he rolled over onto his back and looked at Hinata. "Why aren't you attacking him?" he then looked at Kiba. "He killed your father." He then turned back to Hinata and spun a lie figuring that she wouldn't know the truth, that the Hyuga elders would have buried the truth, never knowing her father told her everything he could. "Your uncle and mother are dead because of the Kyuubi!"

Naruto shared looks with his friends, this gave Mizuki a chance to get to his feet, his hand going towards his weapons pouch.

"BARK!" Akamaru's warning had all three teens turn, foiling Mizuki's sneak attack.

_(I can do this! They aren't even qualified Genin.)_ Mizuki thought to himself, deluding himself that they had been lucky before.

He rushed to attack, secure that he was superior.

XX

Anko stood over the twitching body of Mizuki. Her gaze going between the beaten and broken traitorous Chunin and the three teens sitting off to the side silently.

Her and Ibiki had arrived at the end of the mother of all ass kickings. Mizuki's body bounced as it hit the ground and the shadow clones vanished.

_(Shadow clones…for Kami's sake. A sixteen year old using the shadow clones.)_ Anko thought with a hint of amazement and wanting to see these three grow into the great ninja they were showing themselves to be.

She also in her observation the looks the three teens gave her and Ibiki, and knew she was that that she wasn't going to be the one dealing with the fallout from Mizuki's big mouth.

Hearing the sounds of people approaching at high speeds Anko turned, her hands gripping a pair of kunai hidden under her long coat.

She relaxed when she saw Kurenai, Iruka and Hana emerge from the trees. She smirked as she saw Iruka's eyes take in the scene and then land on the three teens.

Before he could go and check on them personally, Ibiki was in front of the three new arrivals.

"Yuhi sketch the scene. Inuzuka you and your dogs take the perimeter and take photo's of the scene." Ibiki barked out orders and the two women moved to follow even though they'd been gone from the squad for five years.

"Umino…"

"Sir, please." Iruka cut Ibiki off and got a smack to the back of the head for his troubles.

"You've been in the classroom too long." Ibiki said getting in close.

Iruka swallowed and nodded before coming to attention before Konoha's head interrogator.

Ibiki nodded when Iruka remained silent. "As I was saying, interview those three and take their statements on what happened here in detail on what happened from the start of today until Mizuki's body hit the ground."

Ibiki sighed as his team moved to do their tasks. _(Five years and they still know their job, more than anyone else I can name.)_ Ibiki thought even as his eyes went to the three teens that had been very quiet since his and Anko's arrival.

_(Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki…You'll do.)_ he thought. He'd read Iruka's report before passing it to the director. He wanted to interrogate the whole damn academy.

He knew the Director had already collected the forms that Iruka had given him and they would be presented to the Hokage.

_(Welcome to Konoha's Ninja Criminal Investigation Squad.)_ Ibiki thought, assured that they would join. _(Potential we can't leave untapped.)_

XX

Sixteen nearly seventeen year old Naruto Uzumaki looked out the window of the Hokage's mansion. He lived with the old man since he was four years old and the Hokage found him living on the streets after the orphanage had kicked him out.

Hinata and Kiba after giving reports to Iruka had been dismissed and told not to speak of what they had heard and seen, and to report to the Hokage's office at noon. Iruka had escorted Naruto to the Hokage.

The blond knew that the old man was now watching him. They'd been like this ever since Naruto had asked him "Why?" after Iruka dropped him off.

_(So the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi inside of me not even a half an hour after I was born.)_ Naruto thought. _(Now I know why I'm hated at least.)_

"Naruto." The Third Hokage spoke as if sensing where the blonds thoughts were heading.

"You knew." Naruto said facing the window. "When I asked you all those times after I ended up in the hospital, you knew."

"I was trying to save from the burden it has brought down upon you. I planned on telling you when you were older."

Naruto scoffed at that. "How can I ever trust what you say again? You knew how people treated me." He said and turned, his eyes haunted. "After this, I might have lost my only friends."

"Naruto…"

"They haven't spoken to me since Mizuki was put down." Naruto said. "You didn't see their eyes." With that Naruto headed for the door.

"Naruto." The Hokage called.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you in your office at noon…Lord Hokage." And then he was gone, missing the wince from the old man.

Hiruzen Sarutobi let out a tired sigh, even as the sun rose on the horizon signaling the start of a new day.

AN: Another idea. Why is it new ideas come, while my current stories are screaming at me? (As are many of my readers.)

**While sitting watching my dad with the therapist (ever notice that therapist is broken The Rapist) this idea came to me and another notebook was started after I wrote on six sheets of paper towel sketching this one out. **


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS

**Ninja Criminal Investigation Squad**

Disclaimer: I don't own nor am I making any profit from this. Naruto is property of Kishimoto.

Chapter 2

(Hokage's Office)

"Lord Hokage." Inoichi Yamanaka said upon entering the office and bowing his head in greeting.

"Inoichi." Hiruzen Sarutobi said his voice showing the strain how tired he was after a night of being awake.

"The results of the NCIS Agents during the operation last night." Inoichi said presenting the Hokage with several files.

"You've finally gotten them back in action." The Hokage said as it had been far too long since NCIS had operated.

"Well the council stripped us down, then you borrowed several agents for positions outside of NCIS." Inoichi said and the Hokage knew he was talking about Iruka and Ibiki specifically. Inoichi grinned. "And its with Iruka's recommendation that I've looked a bit further for new agents."

The Hokage had been looking at the file and sighed. "You're recruiting newly graduated Genin."

Inoichi smiled. "You think Iruka has the wrong idea, after making sure they took their test early?" Inoichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Hiruzen said and let out another sigh, resigned to what was likely going to happen.

"NCIS was picked clean to a skeleton crew and most of my senior agents, myself included have been used elsewhere. Its time to bring us back." Inoichi was saying bringing the Hokage out of his thoughts.

The Hokage looked at the files attached to the report.

"Ibiki…Anko…Iruka…Hana…Kurenai…wait isn't she one of my new Jonin?" the Hokage asked.

"She was one of my agents as a Chunin before the council transferred her out." Inoichi supplied the answer.

The Hokage continued reading. "Kiba Inuzuka…Hinata Hyuga…" the Hokage paused, "There are plans for Naruto in place should he have made Genin."

"Change them." Inoichi said and the Hokage saw that the man was ready to fight tooth and nail on this.

"Iruka was adamant. Naruto works best with Kiba and Hinata. his observations are attached to the files. To put it best if he was teamed with anyone else, it would be down right criminal."

The Hokage sighed and nodded at this. He'd spied on Naruto's interaction or lack there of with other kids his age, and it wasn't the blonds fault.

Truthfully he had watched the three and while some of the students were friendly to Hinata and tolerant of Kiba, Naruto was an outsider looking in and only interacted with his friends.

"Kakashi requested him first." The Hokage informed Inoichi.

"Hatake?" Inoichi asked for clarification, then shook his head. "He'll be to busy kissing ass with the Uchiha that we all know he'll have on his team because of that stupid Sharingan. And ignoring the psyche profile that was done on the Uchiha was the stupidest thing I've ever seen since my days as a Genin. That little bastard should have been out of the academy after his whole clan was killed."

The Hokage winced. Listening to or allowing the council to handle things hadn't been his shining moment. _(And the excuse I'm too old for this shit sounds weak even to me in my own mind.)_ the Hokage thought.

He looked from the report after reading it. "I'd be losing three of my best potential elites."

"You know they'd learn more with NCIS." Inoichi countered. "And despite being only a Chunin, Iruka is the only person those three respect outside of their parents or yourself."

The monument incident while showing how bad security was, had woken up the Hokage that the reports of those three students skills was off the mark and it prompted their private tests as all the reports over the years had been so very wrong.

"And it would keep Naruto safe as they'd be moved onto the base." Inoichi dangled the carrot. Since he was four, the Hokage had to have permanent security posted outside of Naruto's room to keep the villagers from breaking in.

"They need to agree to this." The Hokage said and Inoichi grinned. "I'm certain they will."

Inoichi turned away thinking that his division was about to be returned to him without any trouble, when the Hokage spoke again.

"And you'll take Kotetsu and Izumo back once more." The Hokage's voice held a hint of triumph now.

Inoichi who had been near the door stopped at the door and sighed. "Damn." _(Almost escaped before he remembered.)_ Inoichi thought about having the two Chunin back.

XX

Three sets of eyes met. Black, blue and lavender.

For the first time since that day in public school, years before the ninja academy the three friends found silence awkward and words difficult to find.

Kiba the most impatient of the three finally caved. "This is stupid." He muttered.

"What did you call me?" Naruto tense and defensive, wishing that things went back to the way they were yesterday before the shit with Mizuki changed everything he knew.

"I said this is stupid, not you." Kiba said. "No way are you the Kyuubi."

"Kiba's right." Hinata said. "Our parents." Hinata said and fell silent, even as Kiba was nodding.

"You told them!" Naruto said looking betrayed.

"No you bonehead." Kiba said with a growl. "Think about it. If everyone older than us knew about the Kyuubi like that asshole Mizuki claimed…" he trailed off.

Naruto sighed. "So I guess this is goodbye."

Hinata lunged and Naruto tensed expecting the attack that he'd pictured about in his few hours of restless sleep, but it wasn't an attack but Hinata hugging him tightly, burying her face against his neck her words muffled by his flesh.

"What'd she say?" Kiba asked smirking at seeing Naruto uncomfortable with the obviously crying Hinata, something both boys hated seeing her do and fearing it was something they'd done to upset her and feeling helpless when she did cry.

"She…she said boys are stupid." Naruto finally answered and Hinata's head nodded against his neck.

Kiba's smirk grew. "Of course we are. That's why we let Hinata do our thinking."

"Bark." Akamaru added his opinion.

"You aren't the fox. You don't smell like one." Kiba said haltingly. "You smell of outdoors, that god awful ramen you always consume and…" here Kiba blushed a bit but finished "You smell like Hinata, her scent is all over you."

Naruto couldn't help the grin, his arms going around Hinata. _(Has it really been three months since that day when we first became a couple?)_ the whisker marked teen thought.

(Flashback)

The three of them were fleeing the scene of their latest prank. Kiba with Akamaru went left, while Naruto dragged Hinata with him into the busy mid-day market.

"Naruto-kun…I…can't…" Hinata panted as he dragged her, his grip tight on her wrist.

Naruto pulled them into an alley and let her go. Hinata watched as he wall climbed by springboarding from one side of the alley to the other. He grabbed the ledge of the roof and flipped up.

Hinata looked away, thinking he had run leaving her here.

"HEY!"

She looked up to see him leaning down with his hand extended. "Come on Hinata-chan, get the led out."

_(He called me chan!)_ She thought even as she reached up. Naruto hauled her up and when he rolled she landed atop of him.

They heard shouting from below and both froze, not even daring to breath.

"Damn brats are fast." Once voice said.

"They said they lost the Inuzuka near the brothel." Another voice spoke up.

"They must be meeting up. Let's go." Another voice spoke up.

The two teens waited and finally Naruto looked down and realized how close he and Hinata were.

_(Why didn't I see how pretty she was before?)_ Naruto thought at the same time he muttered "So pretty."

"You r-really think I-I'm pretty?" Hinata's voice pulled him from his thoughts. He saw her eyes studying him, a blush on her cheeks and her lips…her lips…

"Yes Hinata-chan, you are very pretty." It will not ever be known if Naruto was going to say something more as Hinata's lips was pressed to his in their first kiss.

Other times in the near future, Kiba would tease them saying a vacuum seal has nothing on their lip locks. When they finally pulled apart from their first kiss, they discovered Hinata's hands had found hand holds one in Naruto's hair, the other fisting his shirt and his jacket open. Hinata was also straddling Naruto's waist during the kiss.

Naruto's own hands had found a place to rest and he grinned as Hinata realized he was cupping her ass. The "Eep!" was all she got out before Naruto used his handhold and pulled Hinata in for another kiss, one she enjoyed and they took their time, their kisses alternating from long and steamy to quick teasing pecks on the lips.

They were ate meeting up with Kiba.

(End Flashback)

Naruto remembered that time as he had been unsure and asked Hinata to be his girlfriend on that rooftop. Laughter, kissing and handholding filled their days since then.

Hiashi had been very pleased when Hinata had told him that they had a relationship. The Hyuga Elders hadn't been as pleased.

Kiba accepting of the new dynamic used it to tease his friends endlessly.

"Alright, enough of the touchy feely stuff." Kiba growled as the pair hadn't moved in a bit. "What do you think is going to happen?" he changed the subject and while Hinata loosened her grip, she didn't release Naruto.

"Nothing bad. Ojii wanted to give you guys time to think. We'll probably be sent to the academy on Friday for team placements."

"Want to be on your team." Hinata's muffled voice let them both know what her choice of team was. And they agreed.

Kiba grinned. "Knowing Naruto's luck he'll be on a team with Sasuke and Sakura or another of the bastards fan girls."

"I hate you." Naruto mock growled. Akamaru gave a series of barks and the three friends headed for the tower.

XX

The three teens entered the office to see the Hokage, Iruka along with Ibiki and Anko already waiting.

"Right on time." The Hokae said cheerfully, his smile became real after meeting Naruto's gaze and seeing the tension missing from the young blonds face that had been there when he'd left for the office.

The nod and grin did much to ease the Hokage's mind. Clearing his throat he spoke. "We are here for a full debriefing about the incident that led to the theft of the Forbidden scroll and the apprehension of the traitor Mizuki."

At these words Ibiki went on to explain Iruka's discoveries about the academy teachers. Then his discovery of the three students.

At this point Iruka spoke up. "As I informed you Lord Hokage, all three perform above level for normal Genin. their unhampered tests showed what I suspected long before. We have three students that are truly tied for rookie of the year…hell rookie of the decade."

All three teens looked at Iruka, surprise on their faces.

"Don't give me that look." Iruka admonished. "If the other teachers would have been honest, you three would've been ranked properly from the beginning."

The three teens then went on to give their report of what happened during and after the exam.

"Naruto?" the Hokage asked after both Kiba and then Hinata had given their reports.

"Yeah, yeah." The blond muttered shifting in his seat, pausing when he felt Hinata's hand touch his arm.

"Alright. Its pretty much the same as Kiba and Hinata. the wrong test, the sabotaged tools during the obstacle course and target range." Naruto shook his head. "Blunted shuriken and kunai, some of them so rusted I need a tetanus shot just thinking about them."

Hinata and Kiba nodded in understanding at this.

"Anyways, it got different after we "failed"" Naruto said addig quotation marks to "failed".

"Kiba and Hinata went home and stayed behind acting depressed."

Kiba snorted. "You damned near busted a gut laughing."

Naruto ignored him and pushed on. "Anyways after the class was dismissed and Mizuki made his rounds talking with several people that I'd failed. He came up and pretending to be my friend, he tried to make it sound like it was because of Iruka that I failed." Here the blond snorted. "Not the doctored test and sabotaged obstacle course and tools."

Shaking himself Naruto continued with his report. "He went on to tell me about an alternate exam when I asked him about Hinata and Kiba taking it as well…"

Hinata took his hand and all three teens exchanged looks.

"He told me that their parents would most likely bribe the academy and they'd be passed, their records fixed like they'd been done before for other clans in the past."

The Hokage made a note of this. _(I'll have Inoichi have someone look into the academy administration. And heads will roll if anyone passed via bribes.)_

"He then told me of the scroll, presented me with all the details of security, which I ignored." Naruto looked at the Hokage. "He had the patrol routes, the alarm codes. He didn't have the safe combo, but since you personally taught me the shadow clone jutsu I faked a scroll since I've actually seen and held the scroll unlike Mizuki. I then sopped and told Hinata and while she got Kiba to meet me where Mizuki indicated, I sent word to Iruka-sensei."

Naruto looked at the man who had been his only fair teacher at the academy. "You know sensei, we were having trouble with the mic's you gave us."

"Most of the gear hasn't been used in years." Ibiki said answering for Iruka while giving the Hokage a look.

"I spoke with your Director already Ibiki." The old man said while the head of interrogation grunted.

"So, you met with Mizuki in the woods and…" the Third Hokage prompted.

"Yeah, three hours late. Any way…" Naruto explained what happened.

XX

After an hour the three teens were dismissed. The Hokage looked at the three people remaining then at the three signed contracts.

_(There was no hesitation once they heard they'd be together. No questions about their classmates.)_ the Hokage sighed and noticed Iruka's grin. "Yes, I know. I told you so." The Hokage said then looked at Ibiki and Anko. "Thoughts?"

Anko opened her mouth, but Ibiki sighed and he let him go first.

"While they are young, they showed us sabotage done to many levels. The substandard training makes our forces weaker and ill prepared. Our security in numerous sensitive areas is pathetic." Ibiki noted and passed his reports on this over to the Hokage.

"Are we getting the rest of the team back together?"

The Hokage shook his head. "Iruka and Kurenai, plus the three Genin, Hana and Anko. As well as coughKotetsucoughIzumocough."

Anko grinned while Iruka groaned.

Ibiki blinked, sorted t out and sighed. "I'd like Gekko Hayate and…"

"Not at this time." The Hokage cut the request off. "Our forces are thinned thanks to the council." Hiruzen said and motioned for them to continue.

"A week ago Naruto stumbled upon several of Danzo's operatives. If I hadn't been on Naruto guard duty we would have missed it." Anko reported. "The old bastard is making deals."

Ibiki spoke up again. "I've done some interrogation on Mizuki, he's got ties to both Orochimaru and Danzo. I'd like to move him back to NCIS Headquarters before its too late."

At that moment a messenger hawk entered the window and landed before the Hokage who took the scroll it carried and read it before releasing a tired sigh. "Already too late." He passed the message to Ibiki who read it, his face becoming like the stone mountain. "Damn it!"

"What?" Iruka asked.

"Mizuki's dead and someone set fire to his cell after he hung himself." Ibiki growled.

"What? But…" Iruka started.

Anko cut him off. "A rat slipped him the rope to do it with and destroyed the body before we could learn anything from his corpse."

"Damn it. Even Anbu is compromised." Iruka said.

"Ibiki." The Hokage said. "You get those three trained up. I fear your NCIS group will be needed far sooner than we first thought."

Ibiki nodded. "They'll get the accelerated training. We'll patch their skills where needed when we've got time. I'd still like Hayateand the others back."

"I'm not promising anything right now. Inoichi knows all this. Report to him. I'm afraid NCIS Headquarters will need to be cleaned as its been nearly abandoned all these years."

The three rose and turned to go. "Iruka, a moment." The Hokage called. After Ibiki and Anko were gone the Hokage spoke once more.

"I want you to…keep an eye out for Naruto. Now that he knows the truth…"

"He wouldn't." Iruka said understanding what the old man was about to say. "Naruto is a far better man than any. Yes he might prank them, but if you noticed the pranks are only against those who have wronged him. and the pranks have dribbled to a bi-weekly thing in the last three months."

The Hokage sighed and thought, _(But Naruto now knows the reason behind the hate. (sigh) I'm too old for this shit.)_

XX

(Inuzuka House)

"Well?" Tsume asked. "You done with the cloak and dagger shit?"

Kiba, Naruto and Hinata shrugged. "Until the next assignment." Kiba answered for the.

"So…you are Genin, right?" Tsume asked looking at her son. All three nodded.

Tsume smiled. "That's good. For some reason several members of the council were telling me how sorry they were that my son and his friends were washed out of the ninja program."

All three pulled out their headbands. "We're keeping them hidden until team placements on Friday." Kiba said as his mother grinned. She then looked at Hinata and Naruto. "I can plan on you both for dinner?"

They nodded and headed up to Kiba's room.

Once there and the door was firmly closed the three exchanged looks. "We're not telling your mom?" Naruto asked.

Kiba shook his head. "Let's wait and see if this is real." The three teens had been misled too many times by ninja to take anything at face value.

Naruto let out a sigh. "I think we need to talk. After you guys left here's what the old man told me about the Kyuubi, the seal and what it means to me in the long run."

**AN: Don't expect updates for this until I'm up to my usual postings. There might be a chapter here and there, but with dad's health my postings are sporadic. I just needed to get this out of my head.**


	3. Chapter 3

NCIS

**Ninja Criminal Investigation Squad**

Disclaimer: I don't own nor am I making any profit from this. Naruto is property of Kishimoto.

Chapter 3

(Konoha Ninja Academy)

Iruka looked around and smirked. _(This is it. No more students, not more books, no more…)_

KA-BOOM!

_(Oh, right I'll still be with Naruto.)_ Iruka thought and looked to the back of the room where his three students had used an exploding tag and a smoke bomb to cover their arrival.

"NARUTO UZUMAI…"

"KIBA INUZUKA…"

"Um…Hi-Hinata Hyuga."

"REPORTING FOR TEAM ASSIGNMENTS!" Naruto and Kiba cheered while Hinata just gave soft smile and looked around the room.

"SHUT UP YOU LOSERS!" Sakura Haruno yelled. Then she blinked. "Wait, didn't you three fail the exam?"

"Nope." Naruto said as he planted himself in a seat. Kiba sat to his right and Hinata sat to his left, Naruto threw an arm around her shoulders.

"LIAR!" Sakura's voice carried.

"Actually Sakura, " Iruka interjected "All three of them took the exam the day before and were only here to take the test to help capture a traitor to the village."

_(While it is true it's twisted so that the common public doesn't know the full details.)_ The Chunin thought. "Now if you'll all take your seats we can do team placements."

He gave the three a look and was surprised when even Hinata gave him a grin.

Shaking his head, Iruka gave a short speech and then after assigning Teams 1 thru 7 he looked at the remaining graduates.

"Team 8 consisting of Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha…" Sakura's squeal and shout cut across the room and Akamaru gave a whimper.

"I know buddy. At least we're not with her." Kiba's voice carried.

"Settle down Sakura. As I was about to say your Jonin-sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

Iruka tuned out Sakura who was boasting about being on the same team as Sasuke to the other girls who looked upset, save for Hinata who had a relieved look on her face.

_(What's with them? Its like they don't…crap they don't believe it still. The academy has done a great disservice to those three.) _Iruka thought. Shaking his head he continued with the team placements.

"Team 9 is still in rotation from last years graduating class. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka. Your Jonin-sensei will be…"

"Aw come on!" Ino's voice cut him off. "Why can't I be on Sasuke-kun's team?"

"That is enough!" Iruka cut her off as she continued to rant.

"Team 10, your Jonin will be Asuma Sarurtobi." Iruka looked around the room a moment before putting the scroll away.

"I want to congratulate you all once again…"

"Sensei?" Naruto cut him off.

Sakura however realized it and laughed. "Told you that you didn't pass. Who would want you three losers?"

"QUIET!" Iruka used his big head jutsu for the last time with this group. "Naruto, Kiba and Hinata aren't on squads like the rest of you because they have been selected for a special unit that…"

"Special ed maybe." Sasuke snorted.

Iruka scowled and his voice became frigid. "You listen to me, each and every one of you." He saw he had their attention and continued. Most of them were shocked because Iruka had never spoken like this to them.

"Due to circumstances beyond their control; Naruto, Kiba and Hinata were handicapped and cheated throughout their years here at the academy. If they were properly ranked there would have been a three way tie for Rookie of the year."

Sakura again showed that while she may be book smart, she didn't seem to apply it to real world use. "So Kiba and Hinata would have tied with Sasuke-kun, well they are from two of Konoha's bigger clans."

Iruka shook his head and wondered if it was too late to fail her. "No Sakura. The tie for rookie of the year would have been Naruto, Kiba and Hinata. Sasuke would have come in a very distant second place."

"You lie." Sasuke said, his eyes trying to intimidate Iruka who totally ignored the threat. "I beat the dobe in every way possible."

"You beat him due to Mizuki's interference." Iruka said then he looked at his three prized students and smiled. "You three can meet me outside and I'll take you to headquarters." Iruka looked at the remaining students. "The rest of you are dismissed until after lunch. Come back here to meet your Jonin-sensei's."

Iruka dismissed them and watched as many of them left without a backwards glance.

He saw his three leave via the window and the dark look on the Uchiha's face. He sighed at what that was going to mean as he tried to hurry in his packing.

XX

Naruto sat atop the wall that surrounded the academy. Kiba with Akamaru was roughhousing. Hinata sat with her back pressed to Naruto's.

"Looks like its on the level." Naruto finally said.

"Yeah." Kiba grunted as Akamaru got a good grip on his hand.

"Incoming." Hinata said and both boys turned to see Sasuke followed by his sheep.

"Can't go a day without hearing about the bastard it seems.

"Dobe!" Sasuke ordered.

All three gave him the attention he was due, they ignored him.

"I'm talking to you." Sasuke snarled when he was closer.

"Sounded more like you were whining." Naruto said.

"Get down here and fight me." Sasuke ordered.

Naruto shook his head. "Not happening. Were I to fight you outside of a sanctioned spar I could lose my headband. Or don't you know the rules Sasuke?"

Sasuke growled and reached to grab Naruto's dangling foot to pull him down when another hand grabbed his wrist.

"He's right you know."

Sasuke and his fan girls turned to see a pair of Chunin.

"Izumo. Kotetsu." Naruto greeted the pair of eternal Chunin. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're to show you where NCIS headquarters is located. Iruka got delayed with a meeting, so we're your tour guides."

The newly minted Genin backed up as authority figures were present. Of course Sasuke thought there was no higher authority than his.

As he smacked the hand that was holding his wrist he suddenly was flipped and hit the ground hard, knocking the air from his lungs and he found it hard to breath with the boot on his throat and his arm being twisted.

Izumo looked down and shook his head. "This isn't the school yard any more Uchiha. No one is going to kiss your ass and pat you on the head for being a little emo child. And as the so called rookie of the year you should know attacking a fellow nin like you were about to do would have gotten you kicked out of the corps and tossed in a nice cell."

Sasuke grunted as he couldn't get enough air to speak. Kotetsu looked at the fan girls. "You lot. GIT!"

The girls scattered, Sakura and Ino only going a couple of yards away.

Izumo still in control of the Uchiha looked at his friend and grinned. "They sure aren't making rookie of the years like they used to."

"The standards have fallen. Its mostly a popularity contest. I mean what kind of idiot shows all they are capable of?" they looked down to the slowly reddening Uchiha.

Both shook their heads then Izumo released Sasuke who rolled onto his side and hacked trying to get air.

"So," Kotetsu said to the three teens. "Shall we?"

XX

"Hey, I've been here before." Naruto said. They were in a rundown part of Konoha that had seen better days.

At the others looks he explained. "I was trying to escape a mob."

Kotetsu nodded. "I remember that night. I was still a Genin assigned guard duty for…"

"When aren't you on guard duty?" Naruto asked with a grin to let the Chunin know he was jokingly asking.

"Hmph. Nothing wrong with guard duty." Kotetsu said.

They stopped outside of a wall that looked like it had seen better days. "Here we are."

They watched as he moved a brick to show them a seal. "You'll be added to the seal later." Izumo said.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

The Chunin exchanged looks. "It's a security seal. If you're not keyed into it you'll be hit by a sleep jutsu until someone wakes you up." Kotetsu explained.

"And there are more lethal measures, but that will all be explained to you later." Izumo said as he smeared blood on the seal holding his thumb there. "Go ahead." He told them. What the three Genin and anyone watching missed the whispered password that Izumo said under his breath.

Kotetsu led them pass the wall and up the walk to the building. "How the hell?" Kiba asked looking around.

The Chunin pair laughed. "There's a powerful Genjutsu around the property as well that makes it looked as rundown as the rest of the area, but in fact it…"

"Looks as maintained as the Hokage Tower." Kotetsu said with a grin.

XX

(Front desk)

"You're late." The woman behind the desk said glaring at Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Dear Yoshino-chan, we are neither late…" Kotetsu began.

"Nor early. We arrive…" Izumo continued and put an arm around his friends shoulder as they continued now in unison "Exactly when we are meant to."

Yoshino shook her head and saw the three Genin. "Hello dears. I'm Yoshino Nara, the Director's Assistant." She said.

"You Shika's sister?" Naruto asked.

The Chunin laughed and got a dirty look from Yoshino. "No, I am not Shikamaru's sister, I'm his mother."

The three Genin shared a look before she spoke again. "Since these two irresponsible hooligans can't be trusted, come with me and we'll fill out your contracts and I'll show you around."

"Oy, what about us?" Izumo asked.

"You can begin cleaning. You know where the supplies are. This place has years of dust from un-use."

They watched as Yoshino led the trio away. "You know…I think we were insulted." Izumo said.

"We were." Kotetsu said. "But as always Yoshino-chan did it nicely." They went to begin cleaning, both knew that there was years of dust and grime waiting for them.

XX

Kiba looked across the conference table at Naruto and Hinata and was relieved to see that they were as dazed as he was.

"Too much?" he asked with a chuckle.

Naruto and Hinata nodded as they looked at the paperwork before them.

"That's a decimal point…right?" Naruto asked looking at the line when it came to salary.

Hinata shook her head. "It's a coma."

"And we'll be living here." Naruto said the thought of not being in his dingy little apartment was something he never thought of.

Kiba now knew what his mother was upset about Hana and her living situation and now he began to understand why.

"What do you think Akamaru?" he asked his companion.

The dog gave him a look that clearly said "why are you asking me?"

They'd been working on the paperwork that Yoshino had given them and after a quick rundown had left them to their own devices.

"There has to be a mistake." Hinata said after looking her papers over.

"There isn't."

All three Genin jumped as Ibiki stepped out from behind the Genjutsu where he'd been watching the three from since they entered the building.

"You three are some of the best Genin the academy has produced, but you are also its weakest. You three are going to work harder than anyone in order to catch up. You'll be doing on the job training, with little to no appreciation and very little sleep." Ibiki looked at each of them. "You sign those contracts and your lives for the foreseeable future will be like nothing you've experienced before, but…" he paused and let them wonder what he was going to say next.

"When its all said and done you will be the best of the best. No one in the village will compare to you. I promise you this, when I'm done with you three no one will remember the Sannin and you will be the best investigative unit this village has ever seen."

He left them alone again.

"I still don't believe we make that much a year." Kiba finally said.

XX

(Hokage's Office)

Three figures were looking into the viewing orb.

"A bit jaded." Inoichi said.

The Hokage sat back and puffed on his pipe. "They have a reason to be."

Inoichi looked at Iruka. "You will be senior agent along with Anko under Ibiki. Will that be a problem?"

Iruka shook his head. "No Director Yamanaka." He looked at the hokage. "I think this will work out fine, it'll be rough for the first month or so, but I know they can do this."

"They'll have to learn quick, we've already got a case." Inoichi said passing a file to the Hokage and one to Iruka. "Ibiki is aware and has sent Anko and Hana ahead. You will be training the Genin. you four will join the case later."

Iruka winced as he saw what it was. "So we have to investigate Mizuki's murder."

"Yes. We need answers and NCIS is the only group trustworthy enough to get to the bottom of this." Inoichi said.

"No matter where it leads?" Iruka asked.

"Yes." The Hokage said.

Iruka nodded. "If you'll excuse me then." He left via the doorway.

Inoichi looked at the Hokage. "I know it will be a bit rough, but Iruka hasn't been wrong yet."

"Except the one time, but that was because of outside forces that compromised his investigation." The Hokage said and Inoichi nodded.

"With your leave. There is a lot of work and a limited number of hands." Inoichi said.

"In other words Yoshino told you if you skipped out on cleaning she'd make you suffer."

"And I still have a flower shop to run and the role of a single parent to fill. Plus knowing the old blowhards we'll have a council meeting about Naruto being a ninja." Inoichi said before leaving.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the orb once more and knew he couldn't watch more as he had paperwork to do, knowing that Inoichi was right and soon there would be a council meeting.

**AN: More at NCIS headquarters, some training and we look into Anko and Hana's investigation.**

**And I'm going to spoil the surprise. Making her appearance from my other story "Hitman for Hire" is Sei!**

**Oh and Eboshi from "Fullmetal Fox" will be here as well. If I have to explain their roles…you will be ignored.**


	4. Chapter 4

NCIS

**Ninja Criminal Investigation Squad**

Disclaimer: I don't own nor am I making any profit from this. Naruto is property of Kishimoto.

Chapter 4

(NCIS Headquarters)

Naruto looked at the field kit spread out before him. Yoshino had placed him, Hinata and Kiba at separate tables and then proceeded to hand them each standard gear they would each carry.

Yoshino stood before them hands on her hips. "Not only will you need to be versed in ninja skills, but you will need to learn the skills of an investigator."

Kiba looked as lost as Naruto, while Hinata actually seemed to be handling the various tools.

"Now, once again." Yoshino said. "You have a digital camera to record the scene as well as document evidence." She said holding up the device.

"The standard kit of gloves, evidence bags, storage scrolls, collection tools, sketch pads…"

Yoshino went on about print powder, plaster for making molds, along with other things like tweezers.

Naruto felt like his mind was turning to ash.

"Now onto the ninja tools."

Here both Kiba and Naruto perked up. "You have the standard kunai and shuriken." She gestured towards the packs. "Naruto, you've been given a double allotment to replace the one's you have as they were inferior."

Naruto nodded, happy to have proper tools that weren't too damaged to be salvaged. He'd refused Kiba's and Hinata's parents from wasting money on him, as he knew the villagers would have done something to them. But now as a ninja of Konoha, there was jail time if they tried, and since he'd be station on the NCIS grounds he was assured his new place of living was safe.

"Also you will be given ninja wire, caltrops, exploding tags, paint tags, smoke tags, blank tags, as well as standard Anbu armor, and camping gear for when your investigations take you out of the village." Yoshino said. "Also short distance headsets will be issued. Their range is three miles only." She warned.

Yoshino spent the next forty minutes going over the gear she'd listed and make sure that they were secure in their use and upkeep.

"Now, I suggest you spend some time practicing with the investigative tools on the samples I provided. Naruto a word."

She led him into the hall. "I know until now you've not had many chances to get proper clothing. And while the uniform your wearing now will be fine, this weekend I'd like to take you and get you properly outfitted. There is a one time clothing budget for new recruits." Yoshino hedged.

Naruto who earlier had changed into the standard black uniform had laughed as Hinata had ignited his old jumpsuit in the fireplace with a simple low-level fire jutsu and a frightening grin that Naruto told her later reminded him of the time Kiba had eaten one of cinnamon buns and she'd hunted him across Konoha until the Inuzuka heir had bought her two dozen fresh to make up for it. They Hyuga Heiress had blushed at that reminder, which Naruto told her how cute she was when she blushed.

He nodded. "C-can Hinata-chan go with us?"

Yoshino smiled. "Of course. Now then, head back in there and study. I need to do some work in the office. Tell Kiba and Hinata I'll be back in an hour."

Naruto watched her go. _(Shikamaru's got a cool mom.)_

XX

(Anbu Maximum Security Prison)

"Can you believe this?" Anko asked with disgust as she looked at the charred remains of the cell that had held Mizuki.

Hana was busy documenting the cell, taking pictures from numerous angles.

"Yes, for the third time. We both know that Konoha is ripe with corruption. Now get some samples for the lab."

Anko stuck her tongue out. "When are the probies getting here?"

"After their orientation. Probably after we've dealt with the body." Hana said.

"Ugh. Where's the three stooges then?" Anko mock whined.

"Why must you keep calling them that? Iruka…"

"Is still a Chunin. I don't know why he keeps passing up his chance at Jonin." Anko said as she scrapped some of the charred remains of the cell into a vial and then putting that in an evidence bag.

"And don't get me started on Izuko and Kotetsu. Those two I am surprised haven't been demoted to Genin yet."

Hana shook her head, knowing Anko was just complaining to voice her thoughts. "Get to work. The sooner we finish here the sooner we can get out of here. I've never liked being under the Tower." Hana said. She was the outdoor type like most of her clan. When she'd become a part of NCIS upon her promotion to Chunin she'd actually felt at home as a lot of their cases were outside.

Anko was quiet for a bit and Hana had reached ninety-seven in her head when the snake Jonin spoke again. _(Not bad, I nearly reached one hundred this time. She's getting more patient.)_ Hana thought.

"So, your little brothers a probie."

Hana sighed. "Actually I think Ibiki is going to team him with you on the First Response team."

Anko made a face. "I prefer that. This geek stuff is boring."

Hana was quiet herself before she asked. "Anko, you and Ibiki were first on the scene after my brother and his friends beat Mizuki…"

"Don't." Anko said looking around. "Really not in this place, the walls have ears." As she said this Anko rammed a kunai into black part of the wall. Somewhere in the building there was a scream of pain and Anko held up the kunai to show a black substance.

"I really hate this place." Hana muttered.

Anko shrugged. "I like it. I get to scare the Anbu and get paid for it."

XX

(Hokage's Office)

"So what do you think of your genin teams?" the Hokage asked the assembled Jonin.

"I have my scheduled for their test tomorrow." Kakashi said not looking up from his book.

The Hokage sighed. "Everyone save Kakashi report then." The Hokage said.

Sadly most of the teams flunked and would be placed in the militia that would help protect the village.

"Asuma?" the Hokage asked his son.

"The Ino-Shika-Cho combination passed their test, it was a combination strategy-assault test." Asuma said proudly.

The Hokage nodded. Kakashi closed his book ready to go when the Hokage spoke up once again. "Iruka?"

The Chunin stepped forward. "They passed the exams they were given and are being schooled on procedures now. Ibiki plans on them joining the investigation once Yoshino is done with them."

The gathered Jonin looked a bit confused. It was Kakashi who asked, "Who is he talking about Lord Hokage?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled. "NCIS has been reactivated and claimed the three top students from this years graduating class."

Kakashi blinked his uncovered eye. "I thought I was getting Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno on my squad?"

"You are. But they aren't the top students." The Hokage said and looked at Iruka. "Tell Ibiki I want a report on how they perform."

Iruka nodded. "It will be done. Now I need to go. I promised Hana I'd join her and Anko at the scene."

"Dismissed."

Iruka left and the gathered Jonin blinked collectively at this.

"Its been a while since NCIS was active." Gai said from his place against the wall. The Jonin of Team 9 had wanted to see who his team was going to be working with in the future.

"If Sasuke isn't the top student, then who is?" Kakashi asked.

The Hokage smiled. "Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki are tied for first with Kiba Inuzuka in second place."

The Hokage enjoyed the look on many of the faces of his Jonin, but he really enjoyed the smug look being obliterated from Kakashi's masked face. Sasuke is in third place and Sakura Haruno fourth."

"Now, then Kakashi I expect you to report to me by noon on if your team passed or failed."

"I was…"

"Noon." The Hokage said. And if you're late pass or fail you won't be a Jonin sensei if you are even one minute late."

Kakashi swallowed. His whole world had just been knocked off kilter and he could only think of four initials that did it. N-C-I-S.

XX

Kurenai looked at the three Genin that were now part of NCIS. "Much better." She mumbled seeing Naruto in new clothes and Kiba and Hinata out of those bulky jackets and in proper uniforms. _(Kami please don't let Anko tell them they can personalize their uniforms. Let them think this is how they have to dress until they're Jonin.)_ the Genjutsu mistress thought.

"You three…"

"BARK!"

"Sorry, you four ready?"

"Yep." Kiba said and Akamaru gave a bark in agreement.

"I think so Kurenai-sensei." Hinata said looking nervous.

"Hell yeah!" three guesses who and the first two don't count.

"We're going to be moving at top speeds, and once we enter Anbu Headquarters, don't speak as it's not a secure location. We're going to be joined by Iruka on the way. Ibiki, Anko and Hana are on the scene. Lets see how your crash course did."

Naruto and Kiba pulled up the partial masks. Hinata paused then walked up, pulled Naruto's down and gave him a quick kiss before replacing it and then pulling her own up. "For luck." She said with a tomato red blush.

Kurenai smiled as she led them past Yoshino.

"Good luck." She told the three Genin and then looked at Kurenai. "You too dear."

Kurenai nodded. "It's like riding a horse. As Anko said."

"Except you don't get kicked, bitten or thrown this way." Kiba shot as they left NCIS headquarters and leapt to the rooftops across the way.

Kurenai said nothing, just hoping that she still remembered how to do this and didn't make a fool out of herself in front of the Genin.

She tapped her mic. "Ibiki."

"**Go ahead."** Came her bosses gruff voice.

"We're on our way." She reported as she leapt with the Genin right behind her.

"**Copy. Careful, on approach. Some of the Anbu are corrupted."**

Kurenai clicked that she understood before cutting the connection.

"When do we get those again?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow. Yoshino has Izumo and Kotetsu charging them and making sure they still work. They only had a pair ready for today."

Hinata and Kiba formed around Naruto as they entered the more populated sections of Konoha.

No one spared them more than a glance, and not seeing orange waved and went about their business. All three teens scowled, and silently vowed to burn the stores entire supply of orange jumpsuits on their first free day.

Iruka soon joined them coming from the Hokage Tower.

"You three ready for this?"

"If I puke is that okay?" Kiba asked.

"Just not at the crime scene or Ibiki will not only rub your nose in it, but most likely kick the shit out of you and then make you eat it."

The three teens said nothing as they didn't know if Iruka was joking or serious.

**AN: More at the crime scene next time on NCIS. Hope those that celebrate had a merry Christmas and a happy new year.**


	5. Chapter 5

NCIS

**Ninja Criminal Investigation Squad**

Disclaimer: I don't own nor am I making any profit from this. Naruto is property of Kishimoto.

Chapter 5

(ANBU Tower)

"About damn time." Anko said greeting them as Kurenai led them into the crime scene.

Kurenai nodded while Iruka looked at Anko. "Any problems?" he asked softly.

"A couple of 'em are watching. Keep an eye on the probies." Anko warned.

They followed the three Genin and Kurenai into the tower and to the hidden stairs that led to the cells.

"AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT HE COMBUSTED ON HIS OWN?"

The group found Ibiki standing before a masked Anbu operative backing away from the irate Ibiki.

"Iruka show them what to do, step by step." Ibiki said without turning around, keeping the Anbu pinned to the wall with just a look. "Yuhi, statements from the idiots that were on duty." Ibiki continued.

"Anko, perimeter."

Ibiki started to turn away. "Umino I must protest." The Anbu developed a backbone. Sadly it vanished with Ibiki's growl. "File it with the director then. No one comes down here until I release the scene."

Iruka led the three Genin towards the roped off area. They heard Anko's orders as Ibiki shoved the Anbu up the stairs. "If anyone comes down here without me and without the day's codeword…kill them."

The three Genin shared a look, but remembered their orders from Kurenai about speaking and kept quiet.

"Naruto." Iruka said handing him the camera. "Hana and Anko have already been here, this is a field test to see if you miss anything or find something they may have missed." The blond took it with a nod and went to work.

"Inuzuka…you." Ibiki said pointing at Kiba. "Search pattern. Sketch and collect." He didn't wait for a reply and looked at Hinata. "Go with Kurenai. Interview the men that were on duty. It might be redundant, but see if they slip up. Kurenai will ask the questions, learn from her next time you'll be doing it."

Hinata nodded and left with the red-eyed Jonin. Iruka looked on as the remaining Genin worked. Every so often he heard someone argue with Anko only to end the discussion with a shriek of pain.

_(The original data is already back at headquarters. Now lets see if Iruka's Genin are worth our time.)_ Ibiki thought as he watched all three do their jobs.

XX

"Psst. Naruto."

The blond ignored Kiba as he continued to take photos while Iruka stood there cataloging everything.

Ibiki stood down the hall, like a statue watching them all.

"Naruto."

The blond sighed. "Keep busy Kiba."

"I know. But I need to ask something." The Inuzuka hissed.

Naruto maneuvered around. "What?"

"Smell this." Kiba said pointing at a spot.

"Kiba." Naruto warned.

"Its not a joke. I swear." Kiba said and the blond gave him a look remembering a game of "Smell This" when they were younger. It reminded Naruto of a couple of their games growing up.

Leaning over Naruto took an experimental sniff then shot Kiba a look before leaning in and taking a deeper breath.

Iruka was heading towards them when Ibiki's voice cut across the pair sending a shiver down their spine.

"What did you find?"

Naruto looked at Kiba who gave him a look. The pair quickly played a round of Rock-Paper-Scissors and Naruto sighed as he lost.

"There is a scent here that doesn't belong." He said once both Iruka and Ibiki were there.

"What kind of scent?" Ibiki demanded.

"A perfume. A very expensive one that…" the blond stopped hearing a commotion. "With me." Ibiki said as he moved down the hall and when they reached the stairs they heard shouting.

Reaching the top they found Anko with six large snake men armed with curved swords and spears blocking the stairs.

"What is going on here?" Ibiki demanded.

Anko turned, exasperation evident as she gave her report.

"Councilor Shitstain number one is trying to order me to let him and his people pass and has gone on to threaten me with loss of my career as a ninja."

Ibiki was not impressed. "Councilor Shitstain…"

"My name is Shisan." The man interrupted and Ibiki looked like he was about to change the man's name and classification of living and breathing.

"Be that as it may, you are interfering with an NCIS investigation." Ibiki continued. "Doing so will end up with you before the Hokage and most likely end with your execution."

Shisan looked nervous at this. "I was unaware that NCIS had been returned to active…WHAT IS THAT LITTLE MONSTER DOING HERE!?!?" the man demanded pointing at Naruto.

"Agent Uzumaki is…"

"That thing is an agent?" Shisan demanded. He was about to order his men to attack when a light cough behind him drew his attention.

"Director what brings you here?" Ibiki asked seeing Inoichi Yamanaka standing there.

"I came to check out how our new agents are doing and to see if there were any issues you needed me to clear up." Inoichi said looking first at the Anbu gathered then to the councilor and his men.

Ibiki shook his head. "No. I was just reminding everyone here of NCIS's authority as well of our agents rank and the chain of command. Isn't that right Councilor Shisan?"

The man looked like he swallowed a gallon of liquid shit as his eyes took in Naruto then he reluctantly gave a nod.

"Good." Inoichi said. "How are our three rookies doing?"

Ibiki gave a shrug. "They just started but it looked like Inuzuka and Uzumaki were on to something before we had to come up and straighten out this territorial pissing match."

Inoichi nodded and tapped on his earwig. "Hayate, could you Raddo join Mitarashi in securing the scene please. Its going to take some time for word to get around that NCIS is back in operation and there are going to be disputes about authority and clearance."

He listened and then looked at the gathered Anbu. "If you gentlemen will step this way, Agent Yuhi and Agent Hyuga will take your statements." He then looked at the councilor. "I'm afraid you will need to be questioned as well councilor."

"I have…"

"I'm sure my agents will get to you as quickly as possible. You wouldn't want me to send out the Hunter Nin Division to bring you back now would you councilor?" Inoichi asked cutting the man off before he could protest. Councilor Shisan lowered his head and followed the director to an interrogation room. Inoichi gave Ibiki a look before closing the door.

"Back to work." The scar covered man ordered.

"Yes Sir." Kiba and Naruto said.

"Don't sir me you shits, I work for a fuckin' living." Ibiki barked.

"Yes Boss!" Naruto yelled as he returned to work.

Anko dismissed her summons and looked at Ibiki before he headed back down to the cells. "Probie's, can't live with 'em and can't kill them prematurely."

Ibiki's laugh was comforting to Anko, but to those waiting to be talked to it was terrifying.

XX

"Now what were you saying before about perfume?" Ibiki asked joining Kiba and Naruto along with Iruka.

"Its not something a low paid ninja would wear." Kiba spoke up.

"I smelled it on Mizuki before several times over the year." Naruto said and Iruka snapped his fingers. "Mizuki's girlfriend…but she's a Chunin."

Ibiki scribbled in his notepad. "Alright, when we get back to the office see what you can find out about this girl. Iruka, you have a name for that tail?"

"No sir. Mizuki wouldn't speak her name, just that he got lucky." Iruka said flustered as he recalled the silver haired man who had been his friend. _(Had he ever been?)_ Iruka thought and now he wasn't sure and he was going to be getting to know his former friend in ways he never thought of.

After another ten minutes Ibiki called a halt. "Good. You rookies found something the original team missed and doubled up a lot of our gathered information. Usually the body would still be here but I had it moved to our coroner so it could be worked on. Next time I or one of the others will show you the steps with that."

Kiba and Naruto nodded. Both were intimidated by their superior and weren't sure where the lines were.

"Pack up your gear and Iruka will take you back to base. I'm going to check on Kurenai and the Hyuga and make sure they aren't being harassed."

Ibiki walked away.

Kiba waited until he was sure he was gone before he let out a long breath. "Man he's intense."

Naruto nodded. "I'd hate to be on his bad side."

"You mean that's his good side?" Kiba said with wide eyes.

"Stow it." Iruka said. "And Ibiki has seen and done a lot. When he is comfortable with you and you've earned his trust he will tell you." He checked his own gear. "Come on."

Reaching the top of the stairs they found Anko along with two others armed with swords.

"We're heading back." Iruka informed her before putting a seal tag on the door and activating it. "Just in case we need to come back." He said to the two Genin.

"I'm waiting for Nai-chan and the probie…" Anko said.

"Why do you keep calling us that?" Kiba asked.

"Its what you are. Probationary agents." Anko said with a sneer. "You are until you've earned otherwise."

Naruto shook his head and keeping quiet and that only drew Anko's attention. "Hey Iruka I thought you said Blondie here was loud. I've not heard a peep out of him yet."

"What can I say Anko, you are intimidating." Iruka said while looking at the blond he had taught for some time and wondered what was wrong with him.

"We better go. We have some things for the lab."

Anko grinned even more. "Say hey to Sei for me."

Iruka nodded and he had to admit introducing the Genin to the lab tech was going to be interesting.

_(Genius doesn't describe her, neither does eccentric. I wonder if Coyote had days like this.)_ Iruka thought of his former NCIS partner and wondered if they could get the old man out of retirement.

Behind him were two Genin that had just found out that the world was not what they expected. And being an NCIS agent was going to be harder than being a ninja.

_(I mean as a ninja we blow things up. But as an NCIS agent we have to put together a blast zone and see what made it go boom.)_ Naruto thought as he followed his friend and their teacher. In his pack was a sample of the perfume covered remains and Naruto knew that the investigation was far from over.

**AN: More of the investigation next chapter. Anyone see NCIS LA and think it was bs that they killed Dom? And in NCIS anyone think the lawyer should be shot? Anyways…next chapter we meet a certain lab tech I'm importing from my other work "Hitman for Hire" and no there is tie-in this is something different I just love Sei as she's as close to Abby as any of us are going to get legally.**


	6. Chapter 6

NCIS

**Ninja Criminal Investigation Squad**

Disclaimer: I don't own nor am I making any profit from this. Naruto is property of Kishimoto.

Chapter 6

(NCIS HQ)

After checking in at the main desk and getting through security, which seemed to have doubled since they left with Kurenai earlier.

"Okay, you three, the elevator to the basement is thru here." He lead them pass the squad room. "Oh, those are your desks. That one is Anko's, don't touch it." He warned them as he pointed at a desk already littered with kunai and dango sticks.

The three desks he indicated were theirs were off to the side and grouped together.

"Window seat!" Kiba said taking the desk near the window. Which was fine with Hinata and Naruto as their desks were facing each other and Kiba would have his back to the room.

Dropping off their gear they joined Iruka who was waiting at the elevator. He pointed out the other desks. "Ibiki's, Kurenai's mine, and Hana's."

Each desk he pointed at gave the three genin agents a clue about the senior agents.

"Word of advise, Ibiki has rules that he will expect you to learn and follow."

"How many rules Iruka-sensei?" Hinata asked as they entered the elevator.

"About fifty or so." Iruka answered with a soft grin.

"Are they written down?" Naruto asked.

"Nope." Iruka said as the door closed and Kiba's whine of "Aw come on, then how the hell are we to learn them all?" and Iruka's answer was cut off by the closing door.

One floor up Inoichi Yamanaka was overlooking the squad room and smiled. "This will be interesting."

Ibiki was leaning against the wall by his office door and grunted. "The Uzumaki and Hyuga brats…"

"Will be left alone. They've had enough shit to last ten ninja's their full careers." Inoichi said.

Ibiki grunted again. "I'm not using kid gloves, if that's the case send them back to being on a squad now."

Inoichi shook his head. "You need them Ibiki. New blood to help revitalize NCIS and trust me when I say those three will surprise you."

Ibiki said nothing. _(They already have director, they already have.)_

XX

(Basement)

The elevator doors opened and the passengers were nearly bowled over by the sound of death metal music pouring out of the doors directly ahead of them.

Kiba was covering his ears and Akamaru burrowed deeply into his jacket with a whine.

Iruka grunted and entered the room leaving the three Genin in the hallway and a moment later the music was cut off.

"HEY!" came a very annoyed female shout followed by "IRUKA-KUN!" and a "Squee!" that put a Uchiha fan girl to shame.

Naruto and Kiba were the first ones to be looking in the doorway with Hinata following. The sight they saw was a dark haired girl with rainbow colored hair in pigtails, wearing a spiked dog collar, a red spaghetti strap top a black and white skirt and combat boots. She wore a fingerless gloves, a spiked wrist band on one wrist and at least seven silver bracelets on the other hugging Iruka tightly and talking so fast they weren't sure what she was saying.

"Sei." Iruka said and the three Genin knew the hug was bone cracking as he was struggling to speak.

The girl identified as Sei had slowed down her speech so they could understand but she kept going as the words were running together.

"IohKamiitsbeensolongwhyhaven'tyoustoppedbyyoubigdoofus!"

Naruto cleared his throat. "Um, Iruka-sensei, is this a bad time?"

Sei released Iruka who took in a big gulp of air and was making a silent vow to buy Naruto ramen later for saving him.

Sei meanwhile was now standing before the three Genin and babbling thankfully at a slower pace.

"So these are the new agents that the whole place is abuzz about. About time you bring them down here."

"Sei…" Iruka tried again.

"Oh, but look at you three." Sei started. She traced a finger along Naruto's whisker marks. "Oh, wow they are like grooved in." she said ignoring the melting Naruto who was purring at the stroking of his whiskers that Sei was still doing.

Hinata growled and her eyes flashed to the Byakugan which Sei noticed. "And you…my go so precious."

Hinata "Eeped!" as Sei pulled her into a bone breaking hug.

Kiba froze and thought Sei was like a deadly predator who hunted by movement.

"Sei, they have evidence you need to process." Iruka said and she was gone as if she had never been there leaving a stunned Naruto and Hinata wondering if they imagined it all and they saw Sei had a lab coat on and somehow had taken the packs from Kiba and was unsealing the evidence.

"So, you were teaching?" Sei inquired as she began entering data into a computer.

"I was." Iruka said and saw the three Genin were too scared to move from the doorway.

"Do Anko, Hana and Kurenai know you're back?" Sei asked.

"They do." Iruka said.

"So did you meet any female teachers Iruka-kun?" Sei asked and the three Genin were gone.

XX

(Squad Room)

"That was…" Kiba said as they exited the elevator.

Naruto just nodded while Hinata was scowling mentally while outside she looked calm and collected.

"Where's Umino?"

All three Genin jumped and spun to see Ibiki at his desk working on some paperwork.

"Um, he's um…" Naruto said and looked at Kiba.

"He's in the lab sir." The Inuzuka said and flinched when Ibiki's dark eyes locked onto him. "I work for a living boy. Either call me Ibiki, Morino or if that's too much for you then just call me boss. You get me?"

"Yes si…I mean yes Boss!" Kiba said nearly coming to attention and his voice squeaked at the end.

Ibiki shook his head. "You said Umino's still in the lab?"

Hinata nodded. "He's with Sei."

"Don't have time for them to play grab ass. Uzumaki, get Iruka, we've got a lead. Meet Anko with Iruka at the entrance."

Naruto nodded and left.

"Inuzuka, you report to your sister and do as she says." Kiba nodded and hurried off to find his sister.

"And what about me Ibiki-san?"

"You're not squeamish are you?" Ibiki asked as he led her back to the elevator. "Getting a crash course at autopsy."

Hinata didn't understand, but she knew that whatever the senior agent had in mind she wasn't going to like it.

XX

(Investigation Squad: Anko, Iruka & Naruto)

"Why did we have to get her?" Naruto asked as they leapt from rooftop to rooftop in a triangle formation, Anko at point.

"Its part of the rules, NCIS rules in that any investigation team must have one member of the First Response team. A safety procedure." Iruka explained from next to Naruto, keeping pace with the younger ninja.

"Tell him the truth Iruka, we lost several investigators in the early days. So while you two play Q&A I get to stand here looking intimidating." Anko said over her shoulder.

"Looking? You are intimidating!" Naruto called out.

"Aw, brat you say the sweetest things. Has Sei met this one yet?" Anko asked and laughed as Naruto nearly missed a ledge.

"Briefly. I'm sure she'll have all of Naruto's secrets the next time they meet." Iruka said.

"Next time? There will be no next time." Naruto muttered pulling himself up and then leaping to another roof.

Anko just grinned and her muttered "I'm taking pictures." Was heard and ignored by the two men with her.

"So where are we going Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked hoping that was a safe subject.

"To see Mizuki's girlfriend and ask her some questions." Iruka answered.

"Oh fun." Anko muttered indicating how she found interviewing suspects was.

**AN: Next time a little Q&A and Hinata meets the Doctor and its not Ducky. Sei is my creation slash homage to Abby and is a combination of my girlfriend slash various anime characters I've enjoyed over the years and she's a part of my Hitman For Hire-verse but it isn't a crossover with it so there will be differences on how she behaves…**


	7. Chapter 7

NCIS

**Ninja Criminal Investigation Squad**

Disclaimer: I don't own nor am I making any profit from this. Naruto is property of Kishimoto.

Chapter 7

(NCIS Autopsy)

Hinata stepped through the automatic doors and wondered why the rest of Konoha hadn't been outfitted. _(The whole Elemental Nations are so archaic at times. We have computers and televisions and yet we store things on scrolls and only use cameras for certain areas. I saw a girl in the civilian school with a cell phone she said she got from her family over seas.)_

She paused inside the autopsy room and the silver walls and lights had her wondering a bit.

"Ah, you must be one of the new agents." A warm voice greeted her and Hinata turned to see an older woman coming out of a storage room dressed in medical scrubs. She had salt and pepper hair in a pixie like haircut. Her eyes had Hinata stop as she realized the woman was a branch member of the Hyuga clan, but she didn't know her.

"I'm Medical Examiner Asami Swan. And yes I was a Hyuga long before you were born my dear."

"I…Um, I am Hinata."

"Of course you are. You look so much like your mother. She was such a sweet girl. It was a tragedy when she died." Asami Swan said.

"What do you have for me Birdie." Ibiki said stepping thru the doors.

"Well I can tell you that Mizuki didn't combust on his own. I sent samples to Sei's lab. I can tell you there was an accelerant used and that Mizuki had it poured down his throat so it looked like he had combusted."

Dr. Swan was standing by the burned remains of the body on the exam table motioned Ibiki and Hinata forward. "I can tell you that he swallowed the accelerant first before it was poured over his body and the initial contact of flame was on from above."

Ibiki looked at the charred remains and looked at the doctor. "So Birdie, what does that mean?"

"Mizuki was on his knees when he was set on fire." The woman said.

Hinata looked at the remains and she felt her skin pale. The man had tried to kill Naruto and made his life hell in class, but still.

"Do you see it my dear?"

"Birdie!" Ibiki barked.

"Oh hush. Its nice to see another Hyuga not under those old fuddy-duddies control."

Hinata looked at the body uncertain.

"Use your eyes dear." Birdie prompted.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked at the body.

She was confused.

"His chakra paths are…"

"Exactly." Birdie said.

"Exactly what?" Ibiki demanded.

"This was and wasn't Mizuki." Dr. Swan said with a smirk.

Ibiki sighed. "Birdie, I don't have the patience for riddles today." He rubbed his eyes.

"Would you be a dear and explain it to Ibiki for me." Birdie said as she turned towards some paperwork.

When Ibiki focused on her Hinata stuttered and poked her fingers together. "W-well um, w-w-well…"

Ibiki rolled his eyes. "Take your time and gather your thoughts." He knew that he had to be patient with her.

XX

(Mizuki's Residence)

"Are you ready for this?"

Naruto nodded. "I won't let this interfere with getting the job done."

"I'd say stay out here, but you'll need to do this sooner or later." Iruka said with sympathy.

Anko rapped on the door, her trench opened and her hand near her kunai pouch on her thigh.

"Yes, who is it?" a feminine voice called from in the other side of the door.

"NCIS." Anko said. "Open the door we need to speak with Tsubaki."

They could hear the sound of someone getting closer to the door and they felt a chakra surge, Iruka pushed Naruto to one side and dove to the other while Anko back-flipped drawing a kunai.

The door exploded outward as several water bullets lashed out.

The woman stepped into the doorway scowling and found Anko at her throat, kunai dancing across her neck.

"Make my day, please." Anko said.

XX

Introductions had been made quickly after that.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were some of those ruffians who Mizuki owed money to and were trying to trick their way in again." Tsubaki said as they sat in her living room.

Well Iruka and Naruto sat, Anko prowled around keeping an eye one the woman.

"Does Mizuki owe a lot of people?" Iruka asked.

Tsubaki sighed. "I'd like to say no, but sadly he does."

"Could you give us any names, we need to check that out."

"Is Mizuki in trouble? I know I haven't seen him in two weeks, but he said he had his teaching duties and alluded to a possible mission out of the village." Tsubaki said in concern.

Iruka and Anko exchanged looks. "You haven't seen Mizuki in two weeks?" he asked.

Tsubaki nodded. "Perhaps a couple days longer. He was really stressed about a couple of his problem students as he called them."

Naruto looked up at that, "Did Mizuki talk to you about his classes often?"

"Often." Tsubaki said. "He loved teaching. He was really concerned about his students, especially three of them."

"Did Mizuki mention them by name?" Iruka asked.

Tsubaki shook her head. "No. he said he couldn't talk about them by name since his class had so many clan heirs. Security concerns he said."

"As a Chunin yourself you didn't find this odd?" Iruka asked.

"Not really, no. I'm usually on patrol between Konoha and the nearby trade towns. I don't know the security measures that have been applied to the academy." Tsubaki said. "I ask again, is Mizuki in trouble of some kind?"

"Tsubaki…" Iruka said hesitating and sighed. "Mizuki tried to get someone to steal the Forbidden Scroll. He had information he shouldn't of had and he was caught revealing S-class village secrets."

Tsubaki shook her head. "Oh, Mizuki you fool." She said as tears slipped from her eyes. "W-When's his trial?" she asked.

"Tsubaki…" Iruka hated to be the bearer of bad news.

"He was murdered in his cell last night but those he was working for." Naruto said bluntly.

Tsubaki slumped in her seat, tears flowing freely.

"Tsubaki, we hate to ask this…" Iruka said and continued when the woman looked at him. "But we need to know where you were last night and this morning."

"As well as fingerprints, DNA and chakra samples." Iruka continued motioning for Naruto to get his kit out.

"W-What?" Tsubaki looked shocked. "You think…"

"We need to use them for elimination. And if you wear any perfumes, we need samples of those as well."

Tsubaki nodded. "Anything. Find who killed him. he was a good man."

Naruto said nothing as he took the chakra paper and stored it along with the swab he'd taken from her mouth, hair sample and was finishing up the fingerprinting.

"The perfume is on my dresser in the bedroom. I'll get it." She said.

"I'll have to go with you." Iruka said.

She nodded and Iruka followed, Anko keeping an ear open while Naruto packed up his kit and samples.

She watched as the blond moved around the living room, she saw him look at a photo of Mizuki and Tsubaki.

"He looks so…different here."

Anko shrugged. "Wouldn't know. Had no interaction with the man."

Iruka returned sealing the perfume samples in a scroll.

"You'll need to stay where we can reach you, until the investigation is over." Iruka was telling her.

"I-If you say so Agent Umino." Tsubaki said.

They were leaving when she called out. "Agent Uzumaki…"

The blond looked back, the two senior agents keeping a close eye on the confrontation.

"Were you one of Mizuki's students?" she asked.

Keeping his face blank he nodded. "I was."

Tsubaki looked like she wanted to say something, but Naruto cut in.

"He was a friendly teacher." He said and it was true, even if Mizuki had been a lying two-faced bastard as he did it the whisker marked blond saw no reason to add to the woman's pain.

"Good day." He said ending the confrontation with a bow.

Tsubaki waited until the door closed, "Thank you Uzumaki. You are the Fourth's legacy and a true hero." She said to the empty home.

XX

"What do you think?" Iruka asked Anko as they leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

"She was hidin' something." The snake mistress said.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked his former student and current probie.

"I agree with Anko, but she was shocked to hear about Mizuki's actions and death." The blond said.

"We'll have Izumo and Kotetsu check up on these names she gave us." Iruka said.

"Have them check more into her as well." Anko said. "Meanwhile probie here gets to take samples to Sei." The last said with an evil grin.

Naruto wondered if he could hand the evidence to Iruka and flee.

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Father's health took a nosedive and then he died. My own health is giving me trouble so posting is going to be slow still. But hey I posted! **


	8. Chapter 8

**NCIS**

Ninja Criminal Investigation Squad

Disclaimer: I don't own nor am I making any profit from this. Naruto is property of Kishimoto.

Chapter 8

(NCIS Squad Room)

"What do you have for me Anko?" Ibiki barked as he strode into the room.

"Sei's still sifting thru the evidence we recovered from the cell. Oh and Birdie dropped her report on your desk."

"Kurenai?"

"Two of the Anbu we interviewed said that they had been replaced during their shift. The replacements had the proper forms." The red eyed woman said as she finished hooking up her computer on her desk.

Ibiki looked towards Iruka who was going over his notes.

"Today Umino." He said.

"Our interview with Tsubaki showed that Mizuki hadn't spoken with her in over two weeks. Kotetsu is still tracking down her CO and checking with neighbors if what she told us was true."

"And?" Ibiki demanded.

"Izumo's going thru Mizuki's apartment with Hana and Kiba."

Iruka grunted, looked at his desk and strode from the room. Kurenai, take Uzumaki and Hyuga with you. Check out the academy."

"Wouldn't I be better…" Iruka was saying, but a flat look from Ibiki stopped him.

"You're coming with me to the tower. We need to check the security holes that Mizuki gave Uzumaki. See if there's a pattern to tell who gave him that information."

"What about me?" Anko asked as the pair went towards the elevator.

"Clean." Ibiki said as the doors closed.

Anko looked around and shook her head. "I think I'll go for dango." Grabbing her coat she waited for the elevator to return.

XX

"Well this is different."

Kiba stood in the doorway as Hana entered the apartment that had been listen as Mizuki's address. The apartment manager had given them the key and told them to keep it down.

Akamaru and thre triplets stood in the hall keeping watch.

"What's that runt?" Hana asked as she began doing a grid search.

"Nothing much. Its just Naruto and I expected the bastard Mizuki to have cutouts of us on the wall filled with kunai marks."

Hana shook her head as she opened drawers and went thru the papers there. "While I'm searching here, you take he other side of the room. Start with the closet. Remember to use that scan jutsu to check for traps."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't see why that jutsu isn't taught at the academy." Kiba grumbled as he began his one search.

"Because it was designed by NCIS and they consider it their own property. Think of it as a clan jutsu and NCIS is part of your new clan." Hana said as she continued to look, seeing various bills.

Kiba making progress with the closet stepped in to reach the top shelf. His foot touched the floor and he heard a soft click. "Um, Hana…we've got a problem." He called out and cursed mentally at not starting at the bottom of the closet.

XX

(Konoha Ninja Academy)

"I still don't believe it about Mizuki, Agent Yuhi." The headmaster was saying.

"And no one's touched his desk since he was here last?" Kurenai asked.

"Well Anbu sealed the room, and Iruka was the last person in there since he shared the space with him." the man said. Kurenai wondered how a civilian could be in charge of a ninja school.

Naruto and Hinata followed behind silently after their initial arrival and the words by the secretary had her sent towards T&I. The headmaster had gone on to pretend that they weren't there and that suited them as the man had over the years said plenty making his thoughts clear.

"Naruto?" Kurenai said.

The blond stepped around the headmaster and examined the seal. He got really close to it and motioned for Hinata.

The Hyuga heiress activated her Byakugan and gazed at the seal. After a moment both probationary agents looked at Kurenai.

"The seal had been broken. This is not one of our Anbu's seals." Naruto said.

"There is a new seal placed over the old one, exactly." Hinata said.

The headmaster scoffed. "Your going to take the word of these failures over ERK!"

The last was said as Kurenai grabbed the man around the neck before slamming him into the wall. Her red eyes blazed.

"You will address them properly. Agent Hyuga and Agent Uzumaki. Their scores were tampered with, as you well know headmaster. There is an investigation going on right now, but know this when NCIS is asked and we will be, there will be an investigation held upon the academy."

The headmaster sputtered.

"Silence or I'll kill you." Kurenai said. "What you and the other idiots have done is tantamount to treason. You've under-minded out ninja forces. You have civilians teaching and handling matters they don't understand and will never comprehend."

Kurenai took a breath. "Now, who was in that room?"

The headmaster shook his head. "No one. The last one was…"

"Iruka Umino is an NCIS agent and the Anbu with him were screened very carefully. So who was it?"

The man shook his head and denied it again. "For all we know that demon did it…"

"Naruto, Hinata do you know how to deactivate security seals?" she asked.

Both shook their heads.

Kurenai struck a nerve in the mans neck and he collapsed. "And I warned you to address them properly." She turned to the two younger agents. "Watch over him and guard the room. I need to summon some of our Anbu to pick him up and take him back to HQ."

Naruto watched their raven haired superior leave and looked at Hinata.

"You get the feeling that there is so much more we have to learn other than the crap they screwed us over here with?"

Hinata smiled. "Yes, but we won't be bored."

Both teens looked at the headmaster and Hinata was able to restrain her boyfriend and fellow agent from drawing on the unconscious man's face, if just barely.

XX

(Hokage's Tower)

"And we'll need to speak with those who have access to the records room." Ibiki said to Iruka.

The Hokage nodded. "My secretary will help in any way."

"She might be implicated as well." Iruka said and both men looked at him. "Well as your personal secretary does have access to all levels."

The Hokage nodded at this. "There are three of them. Hanna will get you the addresses and names for the other two."

Ibiki hated to ask it but he had to. "Any one you are seeing…"

"No. And until he moved out Naruto was the only one other than my son and grandson who stayed at my house and Naruto and the others never entered my personal office there."

Ibiki nodded.

"How is he doing?" the Hokage asked.

"Working." The lead agent said.

"Very well. I'll have your Director keep me appraised on the investigation. Good luck."

XX

(NCIS Lab)

Sei smirked as she looked at her computers. She had been a graduate with several degrees in the world beyond the veil, and she could have worked anywhere she had wanted. Yes coming back to her mother's homeland she had found a connection with the place and had imported all she needed.

Her job with NCIS had been everything she had wanted and when the council had them shut down she had maintained her lab and worked with Anbu, Ibiki as her liaison to the rest of the world.

But now her adoptive family was back and three new members Sei was eager to get to know.

It was then one of her machines beeped. Reading the screen she raised an eyebrow to her multi-colored hair.

"Well that's not good."

**AN: surprised how this is turning out. People are liking Sei and Birdie already. And I am enjoying the comparisons.**

**Ibiki (Gibbs), Iruka (McGee), Anko (Ziva/Tony), Sei (Abby), Birdie (Ducky), and some said Kurenai (Kate). Hana, Izumo & Kotetsu have yet to really make their marks. Inoichi is going to face off with the council soon and the first investigation is nearing a well divergence perhaps. Later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**NCIS**

Ninja Criminal Investigation Squad

Disclaimer: I don't own nor am I making any profit from this. Naruto is property of Kishimoto.

Chapter 9

(Mizuki's Apartment)

"Its not a trap." Izumo said as he examined the floor plate in the closet while Hana had kept Kiba calm and still.

"Then what the hell is it and can I move?" Kiba said.

Hana pulled Kiba from the closet as Izumo was still on his knees. He pulled out a kunai and finding the edge opened it to reveal a hidden compartment.

"Mizuki's hidden cache. Not very well hidden either." Izumo said as he pulled out a lock box, several scrolls and several file folders.

"Watch what you're doing next time runt. I don't want to tell mom that she's down a child." Hana said. While Izumo had dealt with the closet the Inuzuka siblings had cleared the rest of the apartment. "Man this guy was lame." Kiba said as Izumo boxed everything and sealed it in a scroll.

"He may have seemed lame Kiba, but Mizuki was a traitor with access to sensitive areas. Who knows what he gave away and whom." Hana said as they sealed the apartment and the NCIS Anbu placed seals to maintain security.

"This will keep Sei happy." Izumo said as they leapt to the nearest roof.

"So this is what we do?" Kiba asked. "Gather evidence and do a lot of waiting?" Kiba asked his sister.

"We also get missions out of the village and we do see combat. The First Response Team is responsible in securing the area so the Investigative Team isn't in danger."

Izumo chuckled. "Remember when we first joined NCIS, what was that Jonin's name?"

"You mean the idiot that didn't secure the scene and Ibiki was captured and tortured?" Hana asked as they continued to jump roof to roof.

"Some idiot stole some artifacts from the vault and Ibiki's kid brother got the blame. I don't think the Boss has spoken to him since."

Kiba listened as his sister and the Chunin talked how Ibiki had returned and destroyed the Jonin who quit being a ninja after that.

"So you don't take a scene for granted runt. You were lucky it was a hidden compartment and not a bomb." Hana said and Kiba was left with things to think about.

XX

(Konoha Ninja Academy)

"The desk has been sanitized Kureani-sensei." Hinata said. "There are no prints or fibers left anywhere on it."

Kurenai closed the file cabinet with a sigh. "There are files missing from the students list on those who failed."

Naruto was looking thru another cabinet and frowned. "These are the files of this years graduates." Kurenai approached.

"And?"

"Mizuki's made notes on each student." He showed her the file on Sasuke.

"This has notes on his mental state and it looks like their notes on what it would take to flip Sasuke." She said as her red eyes scanned the file. Hinata pulled out several more files.

"These two have suggestions on how to approach the students and their families."

Kurenai tapped her chin. "Hinata get the NCIS Anbu guard to start sealing this up. Naruto, you and I are going to the Headmasters office and start going thru the files there."

The blond nodded and after a quick look with Hinata was out the door.

Kurenai wished the headsets were active as really she needed to speak with Ibiki. _(The__corruption__here__at__the__academy__is__staggering.__What__have__we__stepped__in?)_ Kurenai thought as she followed the blond after Hinata reached the NCIS Anbu.

_(And where else are there holes in the village security?)_

XX

(NCIS HQ)

"Council Members." Yoshino Nara greeted the three people who entered the lobby after clearing the security checkpoint.

Koharu and Homura both looked insulted at being detained by security. It was the third member of the trio that looked ready to rage. Danzo glared at the woman.

"By what right do you and those Chunin have to search our person?"

Yoshino wasn't bothered by the man's attitude. "Its called security and the Hokage is going to be instituting the same measures at the Tower."

All three didn't like this. It interfered with their moving about freely.

"We need to speak with Yamanaka." Homura said.

"I'm sorry you came all the way out here, but the _Director_ is at the Hokage Tower in a meeting with the Third Hokage." Yoshino said as she stressed Inoichi's title. "And visitors aren't allowed further access to the building. Only the Hokage or members of NCIS are allowed beyond this point unless your going to interrogation or the holding cells." Yoshino said with a hint of triumph at the looks on the faces of the three elders. "No exceptions."

XX

(Hokage's Office)

"The preliminary report is that Mizuki that was in the cell isn't really Mizuki." Inoichi reported. "I've also received word that the Academy is heavily compromised and Kurenai and her team are securing evidence there."

The Hokage sighed. He had spoken with Ibiki and he was not liking what he was hearing.

"You know what this could lead to, don't you?" the Hokage said with a tired sigh.

"Civil war."

XX

Inoichi was giving a deeper report when the door opened.

"I said we were not to be disturbed." The Hokage said and frowned as Danzo, Koharu and Homura entered ignoring the protests from the secretary.

"Hiruzen, what is this I hear your wasting funds reactivating NCIS?" Danzo demanded.

It was Inoichi who answered. "Well councilman Shinura, I was unaware the Hokage had to ask or beg anything from his advisors?"

The three glared at the blond clan leader who showed no fear of them.

"Since we've managed to find you here, you may report your investigation." Homura said.

"No." Inoichi said.

"No?" Koharu said in disbelief.

"That's right no." Inoichi said as he closed the files he had on the desk and stood, putting himself between the elders and the Hokage.

"How dare you!" Homura said.

"Don't you mean how dare you elder? You are advisors. These are ninja matters and subject to the Hokage's view alone." Inoichi said.

"You are in dangerous range of insubordination." Danzo said.

Inoichi smirked. "You're the ones bordering on treason." Which got the three elders sputtering.

"With a word from me you could find yourself removed from your post!" Danzo raged.

"I don't need a word to deal with you." Inoichi said and the three elders finally remembered that Inoichi was very skilled warrior.

"Stand down. All of you." The Hokage said as he watched the scene before him. "Inoichi, continue your investigation and keep me informed."

Inoichi bowed his head at the order and left.

"You shouldn't allow him to show such disrespect Hiruzen." Homura said.

The Hokage raised his brow at the double standard of his advisor.

"Now is there something you three wanted?"

"NCIS." Danzo said.

"Are off limits. In fact with Inoichi's recommendation I plan on implementing security measures he and his team have recommended."

"Isn't that a bit…" Danzo tried but the Hokage wasn't in the mood to play with the old war hawk.

"I've also ordered an investigation on where the funds for the village are being directed. It seems that the Academy's funds were far lower than I was led to believe, yet the budget reports have shown an increase several times over the last ten years."

Danzo was mentally cursing. "The T&I department has been authorized to do checks on everyone."

"What?" Hokura said.

"With the gaps shown in Mizuki's actions and his death it is obvious that the loyalty of my ninja needs to be evaluated. And since the council has had access to restricted information, the council will be questioned as well."

The Hokage studied the three elders and smiled internally. _(I__wonder__what__you__three__will__do__when__its__your__turn__to__be__questioned?)_

XX

(NCIS)

Naruto groaned as he stepped into the living quarters corridor. He had spent the last three hours pouring over academy records and he wanted to catch a few hours of sleep before getting back to it.

Hinata had been sent to check on the stuff from the lab and hadn't returned to the office area by the time he was told to get some sleep by both Kurenai and Ibiki who had returned in a bad mood.

With a yawn he went to open the door to his rooms when a hand reached out and yanked him in.

**AN: Another chapter down. I hope to finish the Mizuki case in two more chapters. **


End file.
